fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Inrogin
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} Inrogin is a giant Flying Wyvern found in the Sacred Pinnacle created by BannedLagiacrus. Physiology Inrogin shares a similar body type to Seregios, however, it is much larger than that Flying Wyvern, but a bit smaller than the other three Wyvern Gods. Unlike those other three, Inrogin has large green fin-like wings on its front limbs that allow it to fly in the sky, though it mostly walks on all fours while on land. It has silver scales covering its body, as well as a chrome-colored underbelly with small green fins on its back, hind legs, and arrowed-shaped tail. Inrogin has hollow tube-like horns on the end of its crocodile-like snout, allowing it to produce a strange substance that hardens when combined with water, as well as a chin spike. One of the most fascinating aspects of Inrogin is that its stance is much like Sherureusu's when it isn't in combat, suggesting it has some connection to that ancient Flying Wyvern. Inrogin's horns, chin spike, tail, and wings will harden with stone when enraged. Habitat Inrogin has been reported living deep in the Jurassic Frontier but has been reported appearing in the highest peaks of the Misty Peaks after large storms. Attacks and Moves Inrogin shares many basic movements and attacks with Seregios. Awakening of the Final God: When the quest starts Inrogin is in the middle of the Sacred Pinnacle sleeping, waking up immediately the moment a hunter steps out of the Base Camp. The moment it wakes up, it'll stand up on its hind legs and roar in a similar manner to Kushala Daora before landing back on the ground. A gray substance will be fired from its horns, chin spike, tail, and wings as it finishes its roar. Its roar is comparable to Guanzorumu's, damaging any nearby hunters and making them deaf. Quick Snaps: Turns towards hunter before wildly snapping forward two times. Wing Swipe: Inrogin turns towards a hunter before swiping forward with either its left or right wing, damaging any hunters in front of it. Whenever it swipes its wing, it'll also toss three puddles of a gray substance on the ground in front of it. Double Tail Swipe: Like Seregios, Inrogin looks back and swings its tail from side to side, damaging any hunters behind it and tossing two gray blobs on the ground that turn into puddles. Tail Slam: Inrogin raises its tail up into the air before violently slamming it on the ground, causing the whole area to shake. When it smashes its tail into the ground, it'll leave behind a large amount of the gray substance for hunters to walk in. Hunters will fall on their back if enraged Double Tail Swipe-Slam Combo: In Rage Mode, Inrogin will perform its Double Tail Swipe before quickly raising its tail and performing its Tail Slam. Destructive Wing Swipe: Inrogin hops back as it gets in a Nargacuga-like stance. While in this stance, Inrogin will slowly turn as it targets one hunter before lunging forward with its wing and performing a 180-degree turn midway through the attack like Barioth. Unlike Barioth, its tail also counts as a hitbox, heavily damaging any hunter within its range, and a heavy tremor will trip up unwary players during this attack. Like most of its other attacks, Inrogin leaves behind five puddles of a gray substance on the ground around it. Water Bullet: Inrogin faces a hunter and breathes a powerful blast of water at them that travels some distance toward its target, causing Waterblight. The range varies depending on where its target is. It'll also fire these blasts at the gray puddles it leaves behind, especially if a hunter is standing in one. Surprise Water Bullet: Inrogin hops backward as it breathes a water bullet down on the ground to damage a hunter in front of it. Sweeping Water Stream: Inrogin fires a stream of water from its mouth as sweeps its head from right to left, causing Waterblight. The attack's range is medium at best but deals a lot of damage to make up for it. Ukanlos's Beam: Inrogin looks down on the ground before breathing a beam that it slowly raises up as it looks up, causing Waterblight. This attack can easily instant kill underprepared hunters. Solidification: As hunters fight Inrogin, it'll leave behind gray puddles of a mysterious substance on the ground with some of its attacks. These puddles don't affect hunters at all, but that changes once water is added. If any of these puddles come in contact with water, including the rain Inrogin creates when enraged, they'll immediately solidify and trap any hunter standing in them for a few seconds. The only ways to break free is to either mash buttons, use a pickaxe, or take a heavy blow from Inrogin. The quickest way to escape is to use a pickaxe. While trapped, hunters are left open to multiple hits from lighter attacks from monsters. Rain Beam: When Inrogin enters Rage Mode, it'll breathe an extremely large beam into the air that causes it to start raining in the Sacred Pinnacle. As it begins to rain, Inrogin's parts will harden and spiky protrusions will appear on them before unleashing a bellowing roar. It will continue raining as long as Inrogin is in Rage Mode, and won't stop until it exits that state. Flight: Once in Rage Mode, Inrogin will start to fly and perform many of its airborne attacks. Mezeporta's Invader: When enraged, Inrogin also gains some of the Monster Hunter Frontier's Seregios moveset in combat. Hardened Cement: Much like how Seregios erects its spikes in Rage Mode, Inrogin will let the rain harden the gray substances on its body parts to create its own "cement spikes". Creating Spikes: Though Inrogin has spikes like Seregios in Rage Mode, they aren't infinite. After attacking with one of its parts, the cement spikes will break and it'll have to make more. Usually, after two to four attacks, Inrogin will stand in place as fluids flow outside of its body to certain parts, leaving it vulnerable to attacks for four seconds. When none are covering Inrogin's horns, chin spike, tail, and wings, it'll fire off the gray substance until it decides to create more. Instant Solidification: From it raining in the area while it is enraged, the gray substance will instantly solidify and trap any hunters standing in puddles. Blurry Vision: The cement spikes leave behind dust clouds upon shattering, blurring the vision of any hunters that walk into them. Aerial Water Bullet Barrage: While flying in the air, Inrogin will turn towards a hunter before repeatedly breathing five water bullets at one target, causing Waterblight. Quick Water Bullet: Inrogin always lands behind or next to a hunter like Seregios, but it does a quick attack before doing so. Before Inrogin lands on the ground, it'll breathe a water bullet at another hunter that it isn't targeting. Silver God's Roar: Inrogin will slowly suck in air as it prepares to roar. After a few seconds, it will fly into the air and unleash a thunderous roar that can easily make nearby hunters deaf as well as heavily damage them. Scattering Cement Smack: As Inrogin flies, it raises up its tail towards its head and flails it downwards, sending multiple cement spikes flying at hunters around it. Narga's Spike Toss: While on the ground, Inrogin quickly raises its tail before flinging multiple cement spikes at hunters in front of it like Nargacuga. Cement Spike Barrage: Inrogin stands on its hind legs before launching the cement spikes from both of its wings at hunters in front of it, heavily damaging its targets. Cement Spike Slam: This attack is only performed when Inrogin has cement spikes covering all of its parts. As Inrogin flies, it'll quickly turn towards a random hunter before ramming them head on as it flings all the cement spikes on its body at once upon landing. After the attack, Inrogin will taunt and produce more fluids to create more of them. Cement Spike Bodyslam: Jumps into the air before slamming its body down on the ground, sending countless cement spikes flying at enemies around it. Sky God's Waterslide: Inrogin's strongest and deadliest attack, only performed when Inrogin exits Rage Mode. When Inrogin is no longer enraged, it'll fly to the center of the Sacred Pinnacle and proceed to breathe high pressurized beam of water on that ground that can instantly kill hunters. The beam isn't what hunters should be worried about. As it continues to fire water from its mouth, the mountain begins to flood and waves produced by its beam begin to push hunters back, eventually pushing them off completely. If hunters don't find some high ground, use a Farcaster, or hold on tight to the arena, they'll end up being knocked off the mountain and will faint instantly from the fall. After Inrogin finishes this attack, it'll taunt longer than usual, leaving it open to attacks for a considerable amount of time. BGM/Theme Battle Special Ending Armor Blademaster *Fire -50 *Water +50 *Ice +35 *Thunder -45 *Dragon +10 Skills: Rampant Power, Element God, Riddle +1, Hero's Danger, and Frosty Bound -2. Gunner *Fire -45 *Water +55 *Ice +40 *Thunder -40 *Dragon +15 Skills: Rampant Power, Element God, Riddle +1, Hero's Danger, and Frosty Bound -2. Notes *Reportedly, Inrogin shares its name with another monster that is an Elder Dragon. In legends, both of them were confused with one another, even nearly sharing the same title, from their appearance mirroring each other. It's even found that both likely cooperated with each other, despite them being two different species. **It's said that the Elder Dragon will be renamed the Silver Hail Dragon in the near future by the Guild. Supposedly, it can rapidly freeze the water in the atmosphere around it with its chilling body temperature and uses a blue mucus to cover its prey. **The Elder Dragon can't make it rain like Inrogin, but it can create hail with said rain. **Originally, BannedLagiacrus planned for Inrogin to be one of the Flagship Monsters of the scrapped Monster Hunter Frontier: New World Expedition, the other one being its Elder Dragon counterpart. Both of them would share the title of Sky God, and both would compliment the other in combat in some form. **While Inrogin (Elder Dragon) was being made alongside Inrogin (Flying Wyvern), it was originally going to be a powerful cousin of Alatreon that manipulated the Ice Element with a green horn that produced slime like Brachydios. Eventually, it was made to be more serpentine in nature. **These two monsters would've had a unique symbiotic relationship that heavily dealt with how they captured prey. Since one of them could only produce rain, the other would use its icy abilities to freeze the droplets in the atmosphere to damage multiple targets at once. Together, these two would've wiped out most native wildlife with this destructive hunting style, making them a serious threat to the Jurassic Frontier's ecosystem. **Early on in Monster Hunter Frontier: New World Expedition, both Inrogin would've been fought separately and repelled in Expedition Rank, but would later be fought together near the end of the rank. Despite being fought separately, they both would've had four powerful attacks that they could perform alone without the other. **Similar to Aruganosu and Goruganosu, both Inrogin wouldn't die or give up until the other is down as well. They could even revive each other just like the Piscine Wyvern duo. *The overall concept for Inrogin was a Giant Seregios. Seregios was chosen as the bases for Inrogin because BannedLagiacrus felt it had a fine balance between flying and running in combat, making it perfect to be the fourth Wyvern God or Sky God to go along with Akantor, Ukanlos, and Odibatorasu. **Two of the main inspirations for Inrogin was Akantor and Gogmazios. *It is believed that Inrogin had a hand in creating the Roosting Tower. *It is said that Inrogin doesn't fear Amatsu and follows close behind its storms. It's believed that it is feeding on the carnage left behind by Amatsu as well as drinking water left behind by it. *In order to stop Inrogin from constantly producing its substance in battle, hunters must break its part twice. **Its head, wings, and tail can be broken twice in battle. Though its tail can't be severed, the claws on its rear legs can be cut off twice and carved. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Encased Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Blur Monster Category:Deaf Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus